The Wolf
by Allanah
Summary: Another one of those 'stories much like the anime' I like to write. Its basicly a parody of the story little red riding hood, with uh the kids trying out for a play. Uh yeah...
1. The tryouts

The Wolf  
  
Hey its me again! Your once faithfull writer that sticks a little too much to the way the anime goes!  
This is my first Kodocha fanfic, and I'd say its funnier then 'Here on Komowari', but see for yourself^-^  
I don't own Kodocha! _  
There ya go.  
Read on my pretties^-^  
  
Sana comfortably rested her feet on Hayama's desk, deliberately annoying the boy. He crossed his arms, and his lips pressed into a firm line. That was the point, she thought to herself, as she observed his angered reaction and smiled.  
  
" Get your big feet off my desk." He declared eerily quietly.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to me? " she eyed him, wondering why her anger flared when HE was around.   
'I'm never angry.' She thought to herself.  
"Should you be treated any different?" he demanded.   
Sana decided, 'screw this,' I'm gonna find something worthwhile to do.  
She jumped off her desk, and in one quick movement, turned herself into a human cyclone and twirled around the sixth grade classroom, bumping into Tsuyosh-kun, and knocking his glasses off.  
She came out of her tornado, and quickly bent down to retrieve them for him.  
"Sorry Tsuyosh-kun." She smiled (^-^)  
The dark haired boy blushed, and put the glasses back on.  
Wow, Tsuyosh-kun must really like having people bang into him. Sana thought naïvely.  
"Sana-chan are you trying out for the school play?" he asked, excitedly.  
"Of course I am!" she declared, wondering if they were any point that he'd ask such a silly question.  
"I act on TV, now I get to act in front of the school. Perfect deal!" she twirled, happily, as Hayama eyed her.  
'Everyone has to act in that play' he thought, neurotically.  
  
"Naru, Naru! Everything's all right, all right and happy. Is everyone ready to try out for the play? No one backs out, OK?" Principal Naru Naru exclaimed happily as he waddled around the room, reminding everyone of a duck.... Or a penguin.  
Hayama anxiously came up to Principal Naru Naru and whispered, slyly in his ear.  
" If you get me out of this play- try -out thing I'll introduce you to my cousin's penguin." No humor intended actually, Hayama really did think Naru Naru must belong with a penguin.  
"Or a duck if that satisfies you more?" he pressed.  
Naru Naru ignored this probable insult, and smiled as only Naru Naru can, lighting up the gymnasium, and patting Hayama on the head.  
Well that was it for impatient Hayama. He had to get out of this try out thing or Sana would definitely make a fool of him. Or he'd end up playing a tree or something.  
'I'm not standing still for an hour, with leaves growing out of my arms..' he thought.  
" Hayama-san you are truly one of the strangest kids in my school. But Naru, Naru, that's all right. Now become the tree that you were destined to be in this play." Naru Naru said, still patting Hayama's head.  
Hayama sulked, unnoticeably of course, and he walked away. But as he neared the line up of disgustingly hopeful children, Naru Naru waddled back over to him.  
"Your cousin doesn't really have a penguin, does he?"  
"I don't have a cousin."  
"OK. Naru, Naru then." He smiled, and waddled away.  
Hayama longed to Karate chop him, but then the other principal came in.  
'Time to torture her too.' He thought, evilly.  
  
Some kid stood on the stage auditioning for any part he could randomly get his hands on. Bottom line was, he wasn't very good.  
Sana sighed. 'If only everyone could have gone to Komawari. Big bonus; I'd get to see everyone everyday!' she smiled at that, and clutched onto her   
friend, Aya's hands.   
"Who do you wanna be? A butcher, a baker, a candlestick maker?!" Sana shouted, excitedly.  
Aya laughed, softly.  
"Sana, the play doesn't have any of those in it."  
"Really? What's it about?" she asked, and then fell to the floor, clutching a hanker-chief that had appeared from mid-air, illustrating her next point.  
"Is it a drama, where you get to put fake tears on your eyes?" Moisture gathered at her eyes, as she demonstrated this remarkable talent.  
Before Aya had a chance to answer, Sana continued.  
"Or is it a comedy??" She grabbed Hayama from out of no where, and began to bang him on the head with her trusty Kodocha mallet, and then began to hit herself with it. Then she went back in forth from him to her, while explaining (some- what) what she was doing.  
"Like the three stooges?!" she finished by bashing Hayama on the head again.  
"Where's the third one?" he muttered.  
"He uh... had a meeting." She answered. Then turned to actually notice Hayama there.  
" Go back to the boys group!" she cried, and pushed him back.  
"Actually, Sana, its not any particular genre...." Aya started, but again was cut off.  
"I know what it is! It's a horror isn't it?" Sana started to jump up and down, releasing so much of her boundless energy.  
"I know what's really scary!" she exclaimed, and put an out-of-shape hockey mask to her face. "Jasooooon!"  
*Babbit's first and possibly only note ^-^ * You already used this one!  
"Or this!" she scratched her fingers down a chalkboard."  
*Babbit * you used that one too!  
"Sana...." Aya covered her ears, as did the rest of the class, who had no idea why she just did that.  
Panting, (but not out of energy yet^-^) Sana got up, brushed herself off, and pretending to tremble with horror, held up a green piece of vegetable.  
"This is the scariest thing in the world! Celoooorrrrriiiieeeeeee!"  
*Babbit * That's it this anime's ran out of ideas!  
Sana lunged at the obnoxious, white bat thing, and bashed him on the head with the green dreaded vegetable.  
"Shut up! It's scary!"  
  
Aya sweat dropped.  
"Uh Sana-chan my mom does work for prevention for cruelty to animals..." she didn't finish, as Sana gave her this evil look, well holding up the Xs for eyes, Babbit.  
"This is not an animal! It's a strange, talking, side-commenting freak, who ruins my funny antics!"  
*Babbit * (While, slowly opening his Xs for eyes... -) I resent that...  
Sana mindlessly tossed Babbit behind her shoulder, who immediately began to fly out of sight.  
"Anyway.... What's the play about?" she smiled, forgetting all that had happened.  
"It's little red riding hood." Aya finally was able to say.  
"Ooooooh! Little red riding hood is my absolute favourite fairy tale!" she shouted, happily.  
"You'd be a good Red riding hood, Sana-chan" Aya smiled. (^-^)  
"You think? Then maybe I'll just have to try out for her."  
"Hayama-san could be the big-bad wolf." Aya surprisingly, joked.  
Sana giggled, and then burst out laughing, as the all too familiar lonesome wolf-Hayama came to her mind.  
  
*Babbit * (agaaaiinn @-@) I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in. Hehehe. I'm fine now, you see? No broken bones!  
  
"Did you hear that?" Tsuyosh-kun asked, excitedly.  
Hayama shook his head, uninterested to know anymore.  
"Sana-chan's gonna play Red ridding hood!" he clasped his hands together.  
"You need to get a new focus in life..." Hayama muttered, so very quietly, that even I; the author cannot figure it out @-@  
"Huh?" Tsuyosh-kun of course did not hear this.  
"Betsumi. (Nothing; Hayama mutters this very much in the TV show ^-^)  
How do you even know she'll get the part?"  
Tsuyoshi looked at him as if he had celery (oh Lord, save us all 0_o) growing out of his ears. Perhaps he did. Hayama did not know.  
"Sana-chan could get any part she wanted. She could even by-pass you for a tree!"  
Hayama's hand shot down on the boy in a second.  
"I'm not being a tree." He mumbled.  
Then the celery fell off from his ears. He looked down at it.  
'Oh. I really did have celery growing from my ears..' he shrugged, unaffected by the paranormal event.  
  
*Babbit * (face it. You're stuck with him =p) Pass the peanut butter!   
The bat begins to munch the celery, while dipping it into a jar of peanut butter.  
  
  



	2. More tryouts and pocky

*Babbit * That's it this anime's ran out of ideas!  
Sana lunged at the obnoxious, white bat thing, and bashed him on the head with the green dreaded vegetable.  
"Shut up! It's scary!"  
  
Aya sweat dropped.  
"Uh Sana-chan my mom does work for prevention for cruelty to animals..." she didn't finish, as Sana gave her this evil look, well holding up the Xs for eyes, Babbit.  
"This is not an animal! It's a strange, talking, side-commenting freak, who ruins my funny antics!"  
*Babbit * (While, slowly opening his Xs for eyes... -) I resent that...  
Sana mindlessly tossed Babbit behind her shoulder, who immediately began to fly out of sight.  
"Anyway.... What's the play about?" she smiled, forgetting all that had happened.  
"It's little red riding hood." Aya finally was able to say.  
"Ooooooh! Little red riding hood is my absolute favourite fairy tale!" she shouted, happily.  
"You'd be a good Red riding hood, Sana-chan" Aya smiled. (^-^)  
"You think? Then maybe I'll just have to try out for her."  
"Hayama-san could be the big-bad wolf." Aya surprisingly, joked.  
Sana giggled, and then burst out laughing, as the all too familiar lonesome wolf-Hayama came to her mind.  
  
*Babbit * (agaaaiinn @-@) I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in. Hehehe. I'm fine now, you see? No broken bones!  
  
"Did you hear that?" Tsuyosh-kun asked, excitedly.  
Hayama shook his head, uninterested to know anymore.  
"Sana-chan's gonna play Red ridding hood!" he clasped his hands together.  
"You need to get a new focus in life..." Hayama muttered, so very quietly, that even I; the author cannot figure it out @-@  
"Huh?" Tsuyosh-kun of course did not hear this.  
"Betsumi. (Nothing; Hayama mutters this very much in the TV show ^-^)  
How do you even know she'll get the part?"  
Tsuyoshi looked at him as if he had celery (oh Lord, save us all 0_o) growing out of his ears. Perhaps he did. Hayama did not know.  
"Sana-chan could get any part she wanted. She could even by-pass you for a tree!"  
Hayama's hand shot down on the boy in a second.  
"I'm not being a tree." He mumbled.  
Then the celery fell off from his ears. He looked down at it.  
'Oh. I really did have celery growing from my ears..' he shrugged, unaffected by the paranormal event.  
  
*Babbit * (face it. You're stuck with him =p) Pass the peanut butter!   
The bat begins to munch the celery, while dipping it into a jar of peanut butter.  
  
"Time to audition for the part of the big bad wolf." Mitsuya-sensai declared, somewhat nervously.  
"I want to be the big bad wolf!" Tsuyosh-kun cried. Hayama rolled his eyes.  
"So get up on the stage." He pushed his friend onto the tiny stage, and he was the first to audition.  
Nervously, Tsuyoshi tugged his collar on his shirt, and stepped up to face the eager kid audience.  
He could hear Sana at the back of the room shouting somewhat encouraging words to him.  
He began.  
"All the better to eat you with, my dear! Gurrruuurruuuurruuuruuuu!"  
He growled his hardest, but the kids just started laughing at him, even Sana could be heard.  
"Tsuyosh-kun's a sissy mama's boy who can't growl!"  
Now most little boys of his statue would probably burst out crying right now, but not Tsuyosh-kun...  
He bent down and his eyes became angry sparkling stars, and he picked up the curtain rod and began swishing it around the theater as the curtains toppled down on everybody.  
So he made a huge ruckus and actually acted like a big bad wolf. Who said he wouldn't get the part?  
Next came Hayama.  
He HAD to audition; weather he wanted to or not.  
'Who am I gonna play? The best part was taken by Tsuyoshi... maybe I should just skip school for the next week.'  
"That sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sana shouted over all the noise of the gymnasium. "Hayama's gotta be the wolf! He's a lonesome wolf! I made him one!" She exclaimed, then darted over to Tsuyosh-kun, and whispered under her breath to him. "I'm sorry. You're really good. You're my friend. I'm sorry."   
Then she mindlessly grabbed Hayama and pointed out every detail that made him a candidate for the big bad wolf.  
"He's evil like a wolf, he has teeth like a wolf." She opened up his mouth revealing slightly pointed teeth. "Aaaaaand! He's a loner like a wolf!" she finished.  
"But Sana-chan, don't wolves travel in packs?" Aya asked, matter-of-factly.  
"Aya-chan that can't be true, why else have I nicknamed him lonesome wolf?"  
*Babbit* You Bakas! Hayama was nicknamed lonesome wolf because he used to be the leader of a group of troublesome boys. And then he turned loner. Babbit shakes his head.  
"Oh come on, I knew that." Sana said, although she most certainly did not.  
"Can we get on with this?" Hayama asked, impatiently. Mitsuya sensei had been patiently listening to Sana's explanation of a lonesome wolf, and had completely lost track of time.  
"Oh! OK Hayama- san. Go on up and audition for us." She smiled, pushing the blonde haired boy onto the stage.  
He stood there, and stared at the waiting students. Then he gave 'em one of his 'Hayama glares' and didn't stop. He just stood there staring at them. The teacher scratched her head, and continued waiting for him to do something. So that maybe he could have the opportunity for a big part. Finally Babbit flies onstage, and starts flapping his wings beside Hayama, who still doesn't turn off his eerie glare  
*Babbit * Cast him as a tree!   
Hayama then karate chopped the bat.   
*Babbit * this isn't my day.  
"Well obviously you're not gonna do anything... so I'll just have to cast you as a tree." Mitsuya sensei sighed.  
Hayama shrugged. His worst nightmare had come true, but did he care? No.  
*Babbit * (while getting up again) I told ya!  
Hayama stuffed a pile of prop leaves in Babbit's mouth, shutting him up.  
"Alright, Sana it's your turn." Mitsuya sensei said, glad to be rid of the scary faced Hayama.  
Sana marched confidently onto the stage, her arms sailing along with her feet. She gave the audience a big smile, and began her audition.  
"Oh grandmother what big eyes you have" she then proceeded to wait for whoever would play the big bad wolf to answer. When this was done she continued.  
"Oh grandmother what a big nose you have." Again she waited for the wolf to answer.  
Then she continued. "Oh grandmother what big teeth you have!" Then she ran off the stage as if the wolf were chasing her.  
With their jaws hanging open at Sana's magnificent performance, the teachers checked off her name on the list of the students in their class beside Red riding hood.  
"Woohoo!" Sana cried, jumping off the stage and running over to her group of friends.  
"You're just perfect for the part!" Tsuyosh-kun smiled.(^-^)  
"Thanks Tsuyosh-kun." Sana smiled back. "I'm gonna have to practice being scared of you from now on huh?"  
Tsuyosh-kun smiled, and rubbed the back of his head.  
" You don't hafta..." he was cut off.   
"It's the wolf!" Sana shouted, and whipped out her Kodocha mallet and bashed him on the head, then hastily ran away.  
Hayama joined the group, then aimlessly looked away, and muttered. "She really is an idiot" (=p)  
"Sana! Sana! Owwwww owwww Sana!" Tsuyosh-kun cried, running out of the gym.  
"Ahhhh it's the wolf! The wolf!" She shouted again.  
"OK Sana that's enough. Leave Tsuyosh-kun alone, come on this is dumb, Saaanaaa!" Aya cried, running after them.  
Hayama again came up to the now fast disappearing group of children, and turned to the camera (imagine this is a REAL Kodocha ep.) and shrugged.  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."  
So he ran after the group of kids heading for home. Babbit followed.  
  
"DobeDobeDowa!" Sana sat on her couch, munching on pocky and telling her mom about her big day, while her mom drove around in her incredibly cute 'lil car, racing around corners like mad to escape the suggested wrath of 'Mr. Editor'  
"Please Kurata san! Come back!" He could be heard shouting as he helplessly chased the crazy haired young woman down the very long hall that was Sana's house.  
Rei-kun was trying to vacuum at the same time, so as you can imagine the Kurata household was a very loud atmosphere.  
  



	3. Pretending to be trees

"MAMA I GET TO PLAY THE PART OF LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD IN OUR SCHOOL PLAY!" Sana shouted over the many meanings of noise. Mama stopped her car quickly, and Onda-San promptly banged into the back of it.  
"Quiet everyone! My daughter has something to say!" Mama hollered. Rei-kun stopped in his tracks, and turned off the vacuum cleaner.  
"Thank you." Mama smiled (^-^) as the lil teeny amusement park atop her hair ceased all noise, including the Ferris wheel that held little Maro-chan inside at the berry top(!)  
Sana grinned.  
"Now what did you want to say, Sana dear?"   
"I get to play the part of Little Red Riding hood in our school play!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.   
"That's my Sana~!" Mama grinned, obviously proud of her child-actress-daughter.  
"Yeah!" Then the two of them started jumping up over couches, chairs, and the general furniture. Sana even bounded on top of the crumpled form of Onda-San. He squeaked when she stepped on him, just like a lil mouse! ;*.~ ------------ MousY!!^-^  
Rei-kun stared at the jumping girls. Was this his sensei?   
Suddenly Sana stopped.  
"Mama?" she started. The room sounded like an echoing museum. No sound at all.  
"Don't you think it's a little too quiet in here?"  
Mama snapped her fingers. "It is!" she jumped over to Rei-kun, and was in hearing range of Onda-San. "Turn that thing back on! Onda get back to chasing me! Lookie!" she flashed a document, entitled 'Onda-San's an Idiot'. Because he could not see this small type writing, Onda-San got up, and followed the piece of paper like a puppy.  
The house became a noisy playground again. Maro squeaked as the Ferris wheel was set back into motion and he was rescued from his 'high-atop-a-hill' position.  
Sana could clearly see that her mother was now busy, so she picked up her strawberry flavoured pocky, and scampered off to her room, where she threw on a Red towel, and admired herself in the mirror.  
"I'll be the best Red Ridding Hood ever!" she smiled, tassling the towel over her head to look like a real Red Ridding Hood.  
"And Hayama will be the best Tree ever!" she giggled at that thought, and immediately a song came to her mind(!) She pulled out her Nori Nori Machine, and pressed the button, and began to sing.  
*This is a pathetic attempt to make my own Sana rap. Please be warned _*  
The school is putting a play on!  
*The school is putting a play on*  
Everyone's gotta be a part, and ya can't blow it off to play a game of darts!  
Hayama doesn't wanna try! All he wants to do is sulk and cry! He'd rather skip school for the entire day then end up playing a tree and looking really really gay!*  
  
"Sana whatcha doin in there?" Rei-Kun knocked on the door, interrupting Sana's lovely song.  
"Noooooothing!" she hollered.  
"Alright!" he said.   
Sana cleared her throat, and began again.  
  
Tsuyosh-kun gets ta be the wolf! Good for him he deserves the part! He try's to scare me as a big bad wolf, and pretends that he has no heart! Oh poor Tsuyosh-kun, you get so mad, and you inherited it all from your dad!  
But the best of all is Hayama! He hasta be a tree! He gets to stand on stage and wear leaves, and be just like a tree! Trees are green in the summer, and they turn all different colours later on when its fall, this has nothing to do with my school's play, but that's all I've talked about all day!  
Anyways Hayama can be the best tree and I gotta go cuz... uh.. I gotta pee!  
  
And Sana dashed out of the room.  
  
"So, Akito, who do you have to be in the school play?" Nanami, his sister, asked teasingly. Hayama glared at her, debating whether or not to answer with the truth.  
"Stop doing that!" she suddenly shouted, referring to Hayama's eerie glare.   
He shrugged.   
"Can't help it." He replied.  
"Of course you can. Now who ya gonna play?" she demanded somewhat impatiently.  
"A tree."  
Nanami burst out laughing, which made Hayama wonder why he even told her.  
"Hahahahahaha you hafta be a tree! What kinda acting skills got you that role?" she giggled.  
Hayama sooo wanted to pound her. But she was his sister. He couldn't do that.  
Babbit then came onto the screen, dressed in a red suit, with devil horns, and pitchfork.  
*Devil Babbit* Go on Hayama. Hit her. Give her a hard punch. She deserves it after all she's done to you.   
Devil Babbit then nudged Hayama a bit.  
" Isn't this from cartoons? Are you really real?" he asked, with no feeling.  
Soon another Babbit dressed in a white robe, with a halo over his head, appeared on Hayama's other shoulder.  
"So what... you're the good Babbit?"  
The white Babbit nodded.  
"Hayaaaammaaa you don't wanna hit your own sister. It's not riiiiiggghhhhttt."  
"You sound like a ghost. You're supposed to be nice. Heavenly."  
Meanwhile Nanami was absolutely clueless as to why her brother was talking to his shoulders, and she started to shake him.  
"Akito are you going crazy? Why're you talking to your shoulders? Are you sick?" she cried. This of course brought Hayama back to life, and he was needless to say, berry embarrassed. And then the Babbits disappeared in a poof of smoke, so he couldn't even attempt to explain his situation.  
Hayama shrugged, and declared that he was sick, and he was going to bed.   
Devil Babbit appeared again, as Hayama made his way out.  
"You were this close to getting her back." The Babbit said.  
"Shut up." Hayama muttered, and flicked the devil Babbit away.  
"That's telling him." The angel Babbit grinned.  
"You too."  
And the Angel Babbit was also flicked away.  
The next day was the first practice session for all who were in the play, (meaning everyone=))  
Sana concluded that the first day was a dress rehearsal, and came to class with a red hood on.   
"Sana-chan why are you wearing that?" Aya asked. She had gotten the part of the grandmother, and was modeling a pair of granny specs, which lead Sana to think she's a hypocrite. Hypothetically thinking of course.  
"Well you hafta to get into character. To be or not to be? That is the question." Sana absently held up a skull, somewhat resembling the skull used in the famous Shakespeare quote, 'cept this one was a skull of a wolf.  
"You look dumb. This isn't Shakespeare." Someone, who shall be remained nameless, until he/she says his/hers main, and possibly only sentence, drawled.  
Sana quickly turned around, to face this nameless visitor. She knew who it was.  
"Oh, and what do you know about Shakespeare, Hayama?"  
That's who it was all right. Evil Hayama! That big Othello.  
"I know that he never cast his actors as trees." He glared at the teachers as he said this.  
"Well if you actually tried to do a good job acting, maybe they'd have given you a better part! Now don't whine." Sana snapped.  
Hayama was ignoring her.   
"So where'd ya get the skull of a wolf?" he asked, holding it up, and peering into it's menacing eyes.  
"Oh I just found it in the... Hey! Don't change the subject!"  
"Now now, Children, we have to begin practice." The other principal ordered, and a group of kids huddled to begin they're session. Except for Hayama.  
"Your make up fell off. Old Hag.."   
"Shhhhhhh!" the principal shouted, and pushed Hayama into line. Then she turned away from the students, and quickly reapplied her makeup.  
*Babbit * She looks like a witch!  
The principal either ignored the young bat, or simply hadn't heard him, and continued with her work.  
"Alright, Kurata! You stand up on stage, and begin talking to Aya (can't remember her last name=p), well reading your script! Sasaki-san(Tsuyoshi) hide behind those curtains, you are not needed yet!" the crabby women ordered.  
'Ofcourse I'm not needed yet. I'm never needed. I'm vile... I'm the big bad wolf. What was I thinking!?' Tsuyoshi thought to himself, as he glumly wondered onto the stage.  
"Other children you are part of the chorus! Except you, you, and you." The teacher pointed to three nonchalant looking boys. One being Hayama.  
"You are trees. You need to feel the exquisiteness of treeeeesss. You are nature. Mother Nature has constructed you from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her toes. Sway in the wind, children.  
*Babbit * Principal is more like a poet then a teacher. Maybe that was her life long dream... I'm Babbit, reporting for Babbit's people. What's behind crabby principal (I forget her name=p)?  
All right enough with that, chorus begin!  
The remaining children began to try to sing the chorus, and become choir kids in just a weeks time.  
  



	4. Goodbye Komowari

*Babbit * If Hayama is so against being a tree, why didn't he just try out for the chorus?  
We then see a mental picture (but complete with sound(!) of Hayama trying out for the chorus....  
*Babbit* I'm sorry I asked. Ahh! My ears! My virgin ears!  
  
"Yawwwwnnn that was ONE tiring school day." Sana yawned, as she trudged through the newly fallen snow ( and currently falling snow=p).   
"Yeah. Who would have thought we'd have to work all day?" Aya moaned, rubbing her now sore back. (From hunching over all the time like a granny=)   
"Also the hood I have to wear gave me a bad bed head=p" Sana added, glumly. But not too glumly.   
It had now been two weeks of practicing for the play, and in all the years she had been doing professional acting she had never worked so hard.  
"Atleast Hayma's having fun." Aya offered. Sana spun around to her.  
"Him having fun? He's a tree! He skips every practice, cuz all he hasta do is be a tree!"  
A series of Babbits fly by, leaded by one Babbit with a red nose. Bells jingle, as the two girls are now silent.  
"Did you see that?" Sana asked.  
"No." Aya replied, although she very much had.  
*Red nosed Babbit as he rushes berry fast past the two girls* Good little girls don't liiiiiiiieeee!  
"I think it was Santa clause." Sana said.  
"Santa clause?"   
"Or a bat."  
"A bat?"  
"Yeah a bat."  
This conversation continued for awhile then, until it was suddenly stopped with a start.  
"Saaaannnnaaa!" shouted a lavender coloured hair boy, with blue eyes.  
"Nao-kun!" Sana shouted, as Naozumi bounded up to them.  
"Umm, I gotta go. Byebye Sana!" Aya said, hurridly, and ran off to her home. (Which she'd missed, considering she was supposed to be visiting Sana today.)  
"Wud up, Nao?!" Sana greeted, but Naozumi didn't answer.  
"Sana! Where have you been?? I watch Kodocha faithfully each and every day and you're not on it anymore!" Nao-kun cried. Oh yeah, Kodocha, Sana thought. I haven't been there forever cuz of this play.  
"Well that's cuz I have a play at school and I'm red ridding hood, and I get to run away from the wolf, and skip work continuesly so I can have fun fun fun!" She said all this in one big breath, and berry fast, and was out of breath for awhile after that.  
"So you're not quitting Komowari!!??" He cried, breathless himself from running through the snow.  
Sana stared at him.   
"Quit Komowari? No way! I'll never, ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever (*Babbit* WE GET THE POINT!!!!) quit Komowari." She finished, shaking her head quickly.  
"Ok." Nao gasped, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Wow thanks a lot for getting so worked up over this." Sana smiled, patting his back.  
"Sana, are you doing anything on the 24th?" he asked, finaly regaining composure, and standing up straight.  
"Hmmmm, 24th , 24th, 24th... what's the 24th? Oh yeah~!" she exclaimed, while putting her fingers to her lips, thoughtfully.  
"That's Christmas Eve! That's the night Santa comes down the chimney and gives presents present presents!" Sana said gleefully.  
"Yeah. So ummmmmm, you wanna come to my house for a party? Or something?" Nao asked, nervously.  
"Really?! A party! Wow yeah sure! I'll tell everyone at school! They'll all wanna come too! You did the right thing by talking to me first^-^ I can get the info around really really fast!"  
Naozumi, looked away, as he realized his dream of having just her for the party was now out the window. Finaly he nervously looked up at her and smiled.   
"Su-ure you can tell everyone I guess..." Sana jumped up, and hugged him hard.  
"Ooooh Thank you Thank you Thank you!" he stumbled back, and then smiled. Happy to have at least gotten a hug.  
"Yay party next week!" She shouted, well walking down the street for home. Then she realized something.  
" Next week? Christmas Eve is next week?! Gotta get presents! Byebye Nao-kun! See ya on the 24th!" she waved, and rushed like a tornado through the snow, sending piles of it through the air.   
When Sana ran through a sidewalk by the busy street, all the powered candy snow covered a car waiting for the light to turn red. That car had a man with black, short hair, and edged buck-teeth. He got out of the car, likely to try and clear it off before the light turned red again. He jumped out in front of the traffic, and with a snow scraper tried to scrape off the snow.  
By now Sana had stopped, realizing her mistake.  
The man accomplised about 60% of the job before the light turned red, and the cars sped by. He jumped from side to side, and finally back into his car (which was now covered with snow from the open door=p) and drove into a parking lot nearby.  
*Babbit* Good little kids don't jump out infront of cars!   
Then Babbit turned to Sana, as she rushed off to the lot, and shouted, 'Good little Sanas don't throw snow on helpless cars!!  
"Hey Mister!" Sana shouted, still rushing down to the lot. "Mister, Mister! I'm soooo sorry~! I never meant to do that! My feet are snow covered! They're snow blowers! I'm-"  
Suddenly she stopped, apparently noticing who the man was. He was getting out the car, when Sana began to shout (again=p).  
"Ooooh Zenjiro! I haven't seen you forever! Oooooh now I'm doubly embarrassed for snow blowing you!" she cried, grabbing her co-worker's snow covered suit.  
"Ah, Sana-chan!" Zenjiro shouted, with his short syllable voice.  
"Zenjirou-San I'm so sorry!"  
Zenjirou shock himself off, and grinned, revealing his bucked teeth.  
"That's Ok. I'm just surprised to see you. It's been so long."  
Sana suddenly realized that it really had been a long time since she'd had any contact with Zenjirou, or Kodomo no Omocha at all.  
  
*TBC*  
Yeah... that was all I wrote back then, and I don't really feel like writing the rest now. I figure I'll leave you all with these four  
chapters and the next chapter of Here on Komowari and you'll be fine^-^  
Stay tuned for a *drama* fic. YES! Its what I'm actually good at writing. You don't believe me? Fine then. You'll see! You'll all see!  
'Buru bura'  
*.~  



End file.
